Through My Eyes
by tammy-kins
Summary: As usual it a DL. This is a bit OOC but there is good reasoning for it being like that and it is clearly explained in the story. Dana is having problems with her so called friends and she feels alone. Like seriously, this is a really bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Through My Eyes**_

**Romance**

**Dana Logan **

A/N: I own nothing. Like everyone else with half a brain, I wish I owned Matthew Underwood. Damn he's fine. Okay enough talking about the super sexy guy. Let's go on with the story. As always, please review. Oh yeah, everything is Dana's POV.

**Chapter 1**

September 22, 2006.

Dear Diary,

Okay, today is my first time writing in you so let me introduce myself. My name is Dana Cruz. I'm basically filthy rich. My dad is Tom Cruise (big time actor) and my mom is Elizabeth Cruise (owns the biggest fashion company in the world). I know what you're thinking: why is my last name spelt differently? I realized when I was like 9 people only wanted to be my friend because my dad's money. They would never take the time to find out who I was and I hated it. So when I was about 10 I asked my parents if they could change just the spelling of my last name. My dad totally understood but my mom was too idiotic and material to understand (just like my siblings). So now it's Cruz and not Cruise. Anyways my full name is Dana Maria Kamiko Sakuno Tsunade Cruise. Yeah really long! My parents thought that their last child aka the baby should be unique. Their wish came true. I'm the only one out of all the kids with a Japanese name and I'm also the only one that wanted real friends. I'm totally different from my siblings; we have nothing in common. The only thing we have in common is our parents and that's it! They're basically like Logan but there's a possibility that they're worse than him. Yeah they're that bad! But maybe that's why I put up with Logan; he reminds me of my family who constantly embarrasses and torments me. I do wish that my brothers and sisters weren't so materialistic like Logan. Okay confession tome… I have the hugest crush on Logan Reese. I feel like squealing but it's just not my style. I've liked him since the first time I came here at P.C.A. but he doesn't notice me.  He's too busy flirting with all the girls here and even worst giving Lola all his attention. I guess I am jealous but… I just want to have… my first boyfriend, my first kiss. It's not that big of a deal, but I am a girl regardless how tough I act. I still want to be like a normal girl in some ways. Anyways I'm gonna change the topic. This is my second year here at P.C.A. I'm in 9th grade now. I came here when I was like 11 going on 12; I'm the youngest in the gang and very mature, but not like too much. I was conceived on November 13th 1992 on an early Friday morning. Freaky much! Being born a Friday and all. Not really, I think it's kinda cool. I'm trying to prove that superstitions, luck and all those other crap are stupid. But so far it's not going well. My life seems like this big sinking sand. There really are no climaxes in my life story. It's just about me and my rather boring and uneventful stay on this earth. Anyhoo (A/N: This is my word; ask permission before using it please. Lol. Am serious)… I was sent to France after my first year because my parents there and wanted to spend more time with me so they dragged me along. I lied to the gang telling them that I got signed up for some exchange program and they believed it. Then one year later my 'rents decided to move back to the states and they now live in Malibu which isn't too far away. The food was good and bad but I loved the monuments and their history. So a year later and I'm still crushing on the biggest player that the P.C.A or the world has to offer…Logan Reese. There's this dance coming up and I really wanna ask him out. But I just can't!!!!!!!! I mean he's Logan 'Heartbreaker' Reese for crying out loud. He's probably got 99 of the girls here on a waiting list for him to take them out. And I know he'd never ask me out, only if it was some joke or dare or something like that in which he knows I'd kick his fuckin' pretty ass and tear up his pretty face to shreds. If knew me or saw me you would call me 'Danger Cruz' like everyone else does. The girl who everyone's scared of, the girl who's short-tempered, mercy-less and enjoys inflicting pain. I could go on to write the awful things people say about me behind my back or call me a bitch because they think I won't hear but that's just gonna make me feel even worse about myself. But that's not real me. I feel like crying just writing and thinking about it. Dana Cruz is kind, gentle, caring and the most sensitive person to be thrown into this hellhole called earth. And pretty; well that's what I would like to think. I know I'm not ugly but people don't treat me like I'm pretty so what am I supposed to think? Well my parents say that I'm beautiful but their parents, they are supposed to say stuff like that so it doesn't count. I heard one of the girls here, Nicole to be accurate say, and I quote: "She's not even pretty; she's just an ugly bitch!" Nicole Bristow told Lola Martinez and Missy Goody-too-shoes Zoey Brooks agreed. To make the matters even worse they said it around the two Queen Gossipers. That's how the rumor started. By own so called best friends. Next thing I know people are whispering that I'm a skank, a whore, a slut and all kinda other stuff. I didn't even bother to beat up any one. Yes I can kick ass. My dad makes me take karate lessons along with ballet so that I can stay fit and defend myself. So you must be wondering if Nicole really said that with me around. No she didn't, she wants to keep her pretty little face. They were all in the bathroom doing a make-up check making sure they looked perfect. I don't wear make-up except for lip balm and lip gloss sometimes. Maybe that's why they don't think I'm pretty, I dunno know. I was in one of the stalls fixing my bra. That idiot Logan snapped my bra and it got all curled up. That's when I heard Nicole saying it. I wanted to make sure so I opened the door just slightly and looked and there were the three bitches I was suppose to call best friends bad mouthing me and beside them fixing hair and make-up were Jacqueline and Rebecca the 'Gossip Queens'. I stayed in the stall and skipped class. I was too emotionally weak and depressed to go to class. I cried for like half an hour. I was weak when I was finished plus PMS. I went to the nurse and got an excuse. I needed to keep my perfect attendance and punctuality. I'm still pretty upset about it and I feel like crying again. I feel so stupid crying about crap like this. I don't like caring what people think about me but I do. My life is just so unfair, especially for me. i don't have real friends, a real family or anything. The only thing real about my life is the pain, disappointments and crush on Logan. It's just too real to be true. I try to look on the bright side and be thankful. I mean there are people all over the world suffering, starving and dying and I'm here moping about crap like friendship. Anyhoo… I was thinking about leaving P.C.A but I'm not the type to run away from their problems so am gonna just stay, suck it up and get on with my pathetic life. So I gotta go now. The skank sisters are here. Yes I'm talking my so called best friends. Shit! They brought over the guys which just happen to include Logan in a damn muscle shirt. I swear he wants me to fuckin' sin!!! Oh God! I think I'm blushing and staring at him. Why doesn't God just take me now? But seriously, I have to go. Later!

"Hey Dana" Zoey said to me in her stupid southern accent. I get really tired of hearing it now and she's starting to aggravate me. Not only because she bad-mouthed me, but also because she's too perfect. She isn't even perfect, it's all an act. But I really don't care.

"Oh hey Zoë, guys" I replied as if nothing was wrong

"Dana did you hear about the rumors?" Nicole asked in her usual preppy voice that makes me want to choke the life out of her.

"What rumors?" I ask as if was clueless. I'm a good actress, got it from my dad. I'm the only one that can actually act out of al my sis and bros.

"It's not even important. So why did you miss drama class?" Zoey said trying to change the topic. I guess she was feeling guilty. Serves the bitch damn right!

"No I'd like to hear" I say calmly expecting to hear Nicole start rambling in a few seconds.

"It's about you!" she started. Everyone was sitting down by now. Chase was in the armchair with Zoey in his lap (yes they were finally dating!). Nicole, Michael, Lola and then Logan were on the huge couch Logan bought for me and Lola's room. Lola was in total flirt mode with Logan right about now. I guess she likes him too. I feel uncontrollably sad right about now. Well at least now that I know Lola likes him; I know I have no chance whatsoever with him. She's like beautiful and she has a tiny body unlike mine. Yeah I'm slim but still…plus she has great fashion sense and always looks great not to mention she's a total girly girl. And those are the kinda girls he likes. Not the sporty type like me that can actually beat him at any sport. Well am just gonna continue liking him from a distance.

"Well I'd like to hear Nicole. Could you please continue." I said surprisingly nice. Everyone looked towards Nicole expecting her to officially start the rambling.

"Everyone is saying about how you're not as tough as you act. They said there were even some girls in the bathroom that said you aren't even that pretty and you're just an ugly bitch! They even said you've been sleeping around and that you're just some skanky slut and you should stop acting like you're better than everyone else.

"Dana, we're really sorry. We didn't want you to know. But as your best friends we thought you should know what they were saying." Zoey said as if she really cared.

"We're really sorry Dana" Lola said as if she was concerned and she and those other Barbie look-a-likes weren't the ones to cause the rumor.

"Yeah, me too." Nicole added not wanting to feel left out

I stood up abruptly. These bitches were unbelievable! I didn't intend on making them know that I knew it was them who basically started it but I can't hold it any longer. "Best friends? You guys aren't even my friends!" I said with obvious hatred in my voice but I didn't care.

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Nicole asked pretending like she was hurt.

"I was in one of the stalls and I heard what you guys really thought of me. So you can just stop pretending now!" I was so angry. I hated people who try to manipulate others with their personality or because they know your weakness. I could feel my eyes burning as I made my way towards the door quickly. I didn't want anyone to see me crying and break down because of rumors. Only one person ever saw me cry and it was my dad. He's the only one who truly understands me. I was about to open the door when Zoey called out.

"Dana! Wait, please" she said with pleading eyes

"What?" I said with obvious venom and pain in my voice. Thank God my voice managed to stay stable!

"We really are sorry. We didn't mean what we said! We were just playing around" Zoey as she, Nicole and Lola started to breakdown crying. Chase attended to Zoey as Michael attended to Nicole and Logan to Lola. I just rolled my eyes at the sight. I should be the one crying. Whatever. I hate when they do this. When they do something wrong they manipulate the guys and make it look as if they're the victim.

"Zoey" I said my voice surprisingly still level thank those Gods people worship "you don't joke those ways; and why didn't you laugh after you said it all? With that I stormed out slamming the door and running towards the bathroom. I flew through the bathroom and headed for a stall immediately.

A/N: I'm trying to make my chapters as long as possible and make the diary entries a little shorter. But remember she has the diary because she needs to vent her feelings and that's why she writes so much. So please review and let me know what you think. Chapter2 is finished and will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews- bad or good it doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I give snickers to all who reviewed. That's some good snickers. I know right. Well … I'm gonna continue with this story. Though it's a few I'm glad for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long. Every thing is written in a book and I am just too lazy to type it out. Plus school is really giving me hard time right now. I will update as many chappies as possible because my exams are starting in December again and I need to get at least a 70 in each. O during late November I probably won't be able to give anymore updates until middle December when I'm on holidays if I'm not pushed over a cliff of projects and those other crap school loves to give me which they will. I thank the few people who review and encourage you to write longer reviews. Give me any ideas you have and I'll try to squeeze it in. I would also like constructive reviews, I don't care if you tell me the chapter was crap, I would try and improve the next one. I'm trying to improve on my writing skills 'cause am thinking on becoming a journalist and I want to see if I can come up to the standards and if I have any chance at all. So take some snickers and review and spread news of my story. Thanx!!!

**Chapter2**

I had finished crying now and was washing off my tear-stained face. I looked into the mirror to see that that I wasn't what everybody thought of me. An ugly whore. I was pretty regardless of what they think. Maybe someone might consider me beautiful one of these days. Anyhoo… am not gonna let them keep me down and am not gonna run away from problems. I'd rather to embrace them and get them revolved.

_Lalala lalala Elmo's World _

So here I am at my dorm I share with 'Lola the drama queen'. She isn't here right now so please leave a message and I'll give it to the skank when I see her. Thank God though; I really can't deal with a drama queen right now. I checked the clock and it read11. Wow! I spent 2 hours in the bathroom feeling sorry for myself. Damn it! 2 hours of my life just wasted because of untrue rumors that shouldn't even matter. But sadly they do. I got my laptop and turned it on. I signed into my hotmail account immediately. About 22 people were online. My parents were included. Oh great! My mom just IMed me.

**Beauty-Queen:**_hey honey_

**Life's-a-bitch:**_ hi mom_

**Beauty-Queen:**_ how's school?_

**Life's-a-bitch:**_i ts okay. Am still getting straight A's_

**Beauty-Queen:**_ that's great! ____ I guess sending you to boarding school wasn't such a bad idea. So… do you have a boyfriend as yet? I have a feeling you do. You should let me meet him!_

**Life's-a-bitch:**_mom I don't have a boyfriend so could we please leave this topic please?_

**Beauty-Queen:**_ok, but you should consider getting one. You're the only one who isn't in a relationship!_**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_that's great mom. but most parents don't encourage their kids into relationships, the usually try to make sure that's the last thing their kid does_**  
**

**Beauty-Queen: **_Whatever you say honey. Well anyways, I sent some stuff for you along with your allowance. _**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_by stuff do you mean clothes, accessories and shoes? 'Cause I still haven't worn the other two and they are still packed in the other five other suitcases you've sent. so tough luck!_

**Beauty-Queen: **_you should wear them, I bet it would make you popular and then you would have a boyfriend. _

**Life's-a-bitch: **_I don't want to be popular mom, and I don't want some stupid boyfriend_

**Beauty-Queen: **_sighs why not? All your sisters do. Even your brothers are in a relationship. _

**Life's-a-bitch: **_I don't want to be like everyone else mom. Blending in is so stupid, I'd rather to stand out and show my true self. _

**Beauty-Queen:**_ well...if that's what you really want. Your dad says he gonna IM you now so later. I love you no matter what honey.  
_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_bye mom, I love you too._

**  
**

**Beauty-Queen has just left the conversation**

Yeah, thats my mom. When most parents are overprotective of their baby- especially when it's girl, but my mom is different- in the bad way. She's pushing me to do stuff I don't want to. She's trying to convince me to date and get a boyfriend. She doesn't even realize that I'm shy and that's partially why I don't go out, plus I don't get asked out. And that's why I rather my dad! He's just so cool, he doesn't pus me to stuff or anything like that. He actualy the over-protective dad but not too much. He's actualy taken time to see me and understand what I'm about and what I stand for. He knows I'm shy and don't like to approach people and he accepts me. The thing is, the Cruise family is far from shy! I'm the one who ruined it so that's why my siblings can't stand me. They say I love attention and its true. I don't like a lot of attention like they do but I like to be recognized and know that I'm cared for and loved. Just like a birthday party once a year and I don't need much more attention that. Anyways, back to my dad. He doesn't want me to dress like some slut (cough like my mom cough). I can talk to him about any thing, even boys! I know surprise. Apart from my rabbit Mr. Bunny, he's my best-friend. Oh wait he just IMed me.

**Macho-dad: **_hey darling _**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_hi dad_**  
**

**Macho-dad: **_what was it that you wanted to talk about the other day?_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_what are you talking about?_

**Macho-dad: **_well since you're not ready we could talk about cheese _**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_I think I'm ready to talk about it. but how could you use cheese as a back up conversation topic? dad that is just so lame!_**  
**

**Macho-dad: **_s-o-r-r-y. i just thought that everyone like cheese_**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_but still dad...majorly lame!_

**Macho-dad: a**_re we gonna talk about this or are we gonna talk about some tasty cheese?_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_lets talk about this...anything but cheese. _

**Macho-dad: **_okay, so what's thae problem?_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_well, there's this guy at school and I like him...a lot _**  
**

**Macho-dad: **_so? honey you know its perfectly natural for you to like guys at this age and you've had crushes before_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_yeah I know, but I like him a lot_**  
**

**Macho-dad: **_so tell him and quit being shy_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_dad! you know that's never gonna happen so I don't see the point in you saying it. plus, I'm so definite that he doesn't feel the same way about me._**  
**

**Macho-dad: **_you can't say that and how do you know that?_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_there are two problems dad. Firstly-__ he's an egomaniac and he's just way too immature and he's just so full of himself it's too hard to even fathom. plus this other girl Lola totally likes him and she's just what he likes in a girl. she's really slim, has long black hair, she's like beautiful. I'm really tired so am gonna make a long story shorty and say -**SHE'S PERFECT**_**  
**

**Macho-dad: fist off- **_she can't be perfect and second- no ones'more beautiful than you are_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_dad! naturally as my dad you're gonna say that. it's like in the parents guidebook or something. plus if I was so beautiful I would ahve a boyfriend and mom would stop pestering me _**  
**

**Macho-dad**_you're right about the first part but I still think you're beautiful. and ignore your mom, she thi__nks that a human-being can't function correctly without a mateso just prove her wrong._

**Life's-a-bitch:**_I don't wanna like him anyways. he's like the hottest guy here and__ all the girls except Zoey, Nicole, Quinn and supposedly me don't like him. he's a total player and he thinks that he's the gift to women or something and he's a total jerk and he's always bothering me just because I got his place in 7th grade and when I came back from France I got it again. plus he's like filthy rich... in a way, well his dad is a famous movie producer_

**Macho-dad: **_really? what's his dad's name?_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_Malcom Reese _**  
**

**Macho-dad: **ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that is funny and interesting at the same tim**e**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_that's great so could I get a share in the joke?_

**Macho-dad:**_ your mom is gonna work with Malcom Reese for his new movie and appearantly Logan is the lead actor for this film and he needs someone Logan's age to play the girl and your mother put you up and said that you two probaly know each other since you are both in the same grade amd you probaly know each other already. so she was right. _

**Life's-a-bitch: **_what is she on? crack or something? dad am serious, this is not funny. or you joking?_

**Macho-dad:**_I'm serious. anyways, this cold be good for you. maybe you can finally get over your shyness_**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: t**_hat's not gonna happen. dad, if I have to do the movie with him then he'll find out who I really am and is gonna start treating me differently. you need to talk mom out of this, please!!!!!!!!!!_

**Macho-dad: **_okay, fine_**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_good._

**Macho-dad: **_but Dana about that Logan guy, you should try telling him how you feel, there's a possibility that he feels the same way about you. __come on, you need to stop feeling so insecure about yourself, you have just as much a chances Lola or any one else so just go for it. can you believe a dad begging his daughter to date? _

**Life's-a-bitch: **_yeah irony in the last part. and thanks for the great advice dad, you really are the best dad ever!!! hug_

**Macho-dad: **_you're welcome. but you're not going to follow it are you?_**  
**

**Life's-a-bitch: **_not a chance_

**Macho-dad: **_well you better go to bed, its after midnight and you have school later. I want you to maintain that perfect attendance record and punctuality. bye honey, I love you. __  
_

**Life's-a-bitch: **_bye, love you too dad_

**Macho-dad has just signed out. **

**Life's-a-bitch has just signed out. **

I put my laptop away and get into my PJ's- a purple shorts that reach half way at my thighs and and a purple and white stripped spagetti strap. I turned the lights out and drift off to my dreamland.

_**DREAMLAND**_

_"Hey Dana" Logan says to me flirtatiously. He's in black baggy jeans and and a red muscle shirt with black Nikes outlined with red stripes. _He looks so sexy right about now.

_"Hi Logan" I say sweetly while baterring (A/N: could someone that knows about flirting please e-mail me or simply message me so I could make these things seem believable. Thanx) my eyelashes as a way to flirt with him. _

_"So do you have a date to the dance?" he askssmoothly_

_"Why do you ask?" I question although I already know the reason. _

_"I was just thinking- you're hot and I'm hot, we need to go with each other. So what do you think?"_

_"You think I'm hot?" I ask innocently_

_"Yeah" he replies while stepping closer to me and leaning ever so closely to my face leaving a few inches between us. "So you wanna be my date?"_

_"Yeah sure" I reply easily. _

_He leans even closer almost eliminating the small space that once existed and I'm about to receive my first kiss when I suddenly hear "Numb by Linkin Park" blaring out of my speakers. I sit up and look over at the clock on bed stand to see that its already 6:30 and I take a long time to get ready so I need to start getting ready now. I don't take a long time because I try to pick out the perfect outfit or shit like that. I take long because I'm slow and lazy. _

I came out of my room ready to go to breakfast. I was 20 minutes earlier than usual since I Lola wasn't there to hog the bathroom and then taking forever to do make-up and then we have to wait for Zoey and Nicole. I don't wear make-up on a daily basis unless its some special occasion. the only make-up I wear on a daily basis is my chap-stick or lip balm which I don't think counts as make-up. The only make-up I recall ever wearing is lip gloss and it wasn't colored lip gloss, just plain clear lip gloss. Now that I'm thinking of it I wonder if that's why they don't think I'm pretty, because I don't wear make-up. I think its stupid to and its awful for your skin although there are a few like what my mother uses and encourages me and my sisters to use that doesn't affect you in anyway and is healthy. Why should you try and change yourself so dramatically just to get the attention from stupid boys? Although I do wish at times I could get Logan to notice me. But thats not what school is about, its about putting your parents money to use and later on contributing your time and knowledge towards bettering the earth or other humans and discovering new things. I know I sound nerdy but they need to appreciate school and the sacrifices parents have been through so we can live so comfortable as we do now. I think I'm gonna start hanging out with Quinn, she understands what I'm saying although I'm not gonna stay around her for too long, she still freaks me out a little. Okay a lot but I don't really have any one to talk to so might as well.

_**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game**_

I'm now at the cafeteria heading towards the breakfast line. As I pass a few people at their various tables I can overhear their conversations.

_**The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**_

Regardless of the fact that their whispering I can hear everything that they are saying. "Did you hear that awful rumor about Dana?" "She's such a whore!" "I can't believe she did something so sluttish!" I got so upset and turned to them and said " I'm not deaf you know!" and gave an upset glare.

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

They don't me, nothing at all about me and they just assume that everything they hear is true. Well its not! I hate my life so much! If you knew how hard it was to only have three real friends in your life which included your dad, yourself and a stuffed rabbit. And this is exactly how and why my anger comes out, I hate people assuming everything about me.

**_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_**

I just want people to understand me. I'm tired of pretending to live this lie just to find real friends. The irony of this situation is that I still haven't found any real friends. Maybe my fake friends aren't the problem, but me.

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time **_

I'm surprisingly waiting patiently at the back of the line, it was only like 3 people in front of m anyways. I felt like crying now. All this bullshit that people were whispering about me finally hit me. I didn't want any attention bought to me so I closed my eyes tightly squeezing away the tears and hopefully the pain. I hate to admit it but I'm emotionally unstabled and sometimes I wonder if I'm bi-polar or something. But I hate being all emotional and shitt like that not to mention my multiple personalities. sometmes I feel so girly and the next I'm all "fuck the world".

**_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _**

I suddenly felt a pressence behind me. I turned around to see Logan towering like 4 feet over me.

"Hey" I hear him say to me. I feel so embarrassed right now. Logan was there last night nad now all these stupid pricks that were helping to spread the rumors are whispering about it and adding on and I'm sure, matter of fact- I'm positive that Logan could hear everything that they were saying about me.

"Hi" I replied back softly. He didn't say anything else to me while in the lunch line. Surprise right there, I wouldn't want to be talking to me right now either. I quickly ordered my usual, payed the underpaid cashier and left to find an empty seat where I could talk alone. I just had this feeling that Logan wouldn't want to be seen sitting with me. I found a table near the beach and made myself comfortable. My back was turned from everyone else and towards the sea and I finnaly felt peaceful, like nothing could break me down.

"Why didn't you wait on me?" I heard Logan's voice from behind me breaking the peace. It wasn't so bad, at least he's talking to me.

"I didn't think you'd want to be hanging around me too much, because of the rumors and stuff" I replied honestly. I looked down at my tray and stated playng with my babana a bit. I so wasn't expect to see him here sitting with me.

"I guess you were wrong huh?"

"Yeah, I was. I just thought with what happend last night..." I said trailing off. It was just so hard to believe

"Last night was just so stupid and painful for me. I had to be 'comforting' Lola because she and the girls really didn't mean anything by what they say and was just joking around. I almost fell when Coco came telling we had to leave 'cause I was rushing so fast to the door."

I laughed a little bit when I heard the last part. "I thought you liked Lola" I said with a hint of shock in my voice.

"Are you joking Dana? 'Cause that's not funny. Why on earth would you think I like that Barbie?" he asked me seriously

Today was getting so good. Logan didn't like Lola! Can I hear a booyah? Booyah! "Well, you're always with her and you two are always flirting so naturally I thought you liked her."

"I only flirt with her because its fun and Iget a laugh of her thinking I'm actually intrested in her and I'm not always with her, she's the one who's always with me or trailing me down. And she's not my type anyways. She's so skinny I swear she's anorexic, she's like Nicole and we all know I can't stand Nicole. And have you even seen her curves?"

I gave Logan a quizzical look. Snap! I did not know she had shape!

"Probaly not, cause guess what? There ain't any. You can't see something that doesn't exist can you?"

"Logan thats mean, even for you!" I said trying to compress my smile "It is a bit funny though" I said smiling.

"You have a cute smile" he said.

"Um, thanks" I said. I sear I could feel my cheeks burning so I looked down at my half eaten food to hide it.

"Anyways, Lola's not my type"

"Not your type? Are you kidding me? Easy and sluttish. She fits into both categories easily. How could she not be your type?" I ask sarcastically

"Ha ha ha, very funny"

"So what is your type anyways?"

"If I tell you you'd figure out who I actually like"

"Okay fine"

"What's your type?"

Is he kidding? He's gonna figure out that its him I'm talking about and that is not gonna going to happen! No way jose! "You would figure out who it is" I said simply

"Whatever, let's go to class"

"Okay, whatever" I replied getting up to dispose of the rest of my food.

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. My computer has some viruses and I was unable to upload my files from Microsoft Word so I had to start typing up the whole chapter all over again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can get al least 10 reviews until i am able to update. Thanx!


End file.
